No Longer Waiting, No Longer Late
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Kagome has been waiting for him to say it...Is Inuyasha to late to be with her? IK Fluffy...really fluffy!


_No Longer Waiting, No Longer Late_

Kagome sat at the table, waiting for her friends to show up. Her fingers thrummed on the wood, her mind wandering to a certain half demon named Inuyasha.

She loved him. She knew it. Ever since they'd ran into each other, literally, at a club, she'd found him absolutely irresistible, though she would've never admitted it before. His tough guy front had only drawn her closer. Once she discovered how sweet and kind he could be, she only loved him more. The only problem with this was, he didn't know.

A couple walked through the double doors of the restaurant, but to a stranger, they hardly seemed together. A woman with long brown hair done up in a ponytail stalked into the room, her brows furrowed. A man with short black hair followed some distance behind, sporting a very red handprint on his cheek. Kagome smiled at the familiar scene.

"Hey Sango! Over here!" She called to her annoyed friend.

The said woman lost her angry appearance and quickly walked over to the table, smiling. Miroku waved, his cheesy smile making Kagome laugh.

"Hey Miroku…" She said, giggling slightly.

Once the two sat down, both on the same side, they began to scoot closer and closer together. Miroku put his arm around Sango, and she didn't shrug him off, like she would have done a few months ago. They'd all met at the beginning of college. Sango and Kagome were friends, while Miroku and Inuyasha were meeting for the first time, as roommates. Everyone met up at a dance club, and they all hit it off. Sango liked Miroku, but hated his perverted ways. Kagome was immediately smitten with Inuyasha, but no one really knew how the guys felt. Who ever does?

Kagome twirled her straw around in her coke. Where was he?

Sango noticed her longing glances at the entrance. "Kagome, he'll be here. He wouldn't miss our weekly dinner date." She reassured.

"Yes, though he may act dim-witted at times, he would never skip out on us. He's more loyal than that." Miroku added, shrinking slightly when Kagome gave him a glare for the bad comment about Inuyasha. Both he and Sango knew how Kagome felt about him. In fact, every one seemed to know of her love for Inuyasha, except Inuyasha.

Kagome leaned back and sighed. "I know your right. I'm just worried, that's all. I hope nothing happened."

Visions of car-wrecks and robberies filled her mind. He could be lying in an alley somewhere, bleeding and helpless. He could be jammed between a steering wheel and a car seat, unconscious. Kagome felt her heart speed up. She wouldn't now what to do if he got hurt! Ringing her hands nervously, she kept shooting glances to the entrance, her fears taking root quickly.

The time ticked away, and still no sign of her favorite dog boy. She could feel her fears slowly ebbing away, to be replaced with sadness. He'd forgotten. After she'd reminded him of it just yesterday. She felt discarded, lonely. Even with Sango and Miroku with her, the outing just wasn't complete without his cocky grins and brash comments.

Sango frowned. "Kagome, I'm sure he has a good reason…" She began.

"Yeah, tomorrow he'll explain everything." Miroku chimed in.

Kagome nodded sadly, staring at her food, where it lay, untouched.

OOO

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Yelled a very angry individual.

The young man banged his head into the steering wheel, causing it to honk at the car in front of him. The line of cars stretched for miles in front and behind his vehicle. The radio only reassured him of the obvious traffic jam he was in.

He leaned back, his clawed hands curled into fists. Why, tonight, of all nights, did there have to be a traffic jam? A face floated into his mind. A smiling young woman, her bright brown eyes shining happily, her long raven hair flowing down around her shoulders, down her back. He could hear her voice. "Oh, your ears are so cute!" She'd said this to him the day they'd met, at the club.

He smiled at her image. He was so lucky to have met her, as well as Sango and Miroku. They were his only friends. He'd never had many because of his appearance. The ears, teeth and claws were kind of a drawback. But none of them seemed to mind, and for that he was glad.

He was especially fond of Kagome. He would never say so, but she made him feel complete. Whenever she was around, he didn't need anyone else. As long as she was with him, he was happy. And now, he was stuck in this bumper-to-bumper crap, late for their weekly dinner together.

He banged his head once more, feeling helpless and quite frustrated.

Kagome, he thought to himself, forgive me.

OOO

Sango leaned back, stretching out her aching shoulders. They'd been sitting there for quite some time. Kagome refused to leave. Miroku looked at Sango, silently telling her he wished to go. Sango agreed with him, and despite her dislike to the idea of leaving her friend behind, said, "Hey Kagome, I think we're going to head on home. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

Kagome smiled at the two. "Of course." Her smile was forced, they could tell.

Miroku hooked his arm through Sango's and they walked out of the empty restaurantbar. A light rain began to fall. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. The metal hands signaled it was going on ten thirty. She felt stupid for staying, but she didn't know what else to do. She would always be waiting, it seemed, for Inuyasha to come to her.

She stopped her thoughts. No, that wasn't it. Suddenly, it had all become so clear. It was Inuyasha who was waiting for _her_. She understood now. It was clear, so obvious. She had to tell him how she felt. All this time she'd kept it to herself. No longer would she hide her feelings. The next time she saw him, she would tell him she loved him. Rejection scared her, but it was something she had to face. Inuyasha was waiting.

And so she sat, her mind made up. The bartender looked over at her occasionally, waiting for her to leave. She felt dumb for being there, but held her ground. He had to show up. He just had to! Taking a sip of her water, she felt her nerves cool down, and she grew patient.

The clock chimed eleven. Kagome waited still.

She leaned her head on the table, only to rest her head. Nothing more. She would just rest her head while she waited for her only love to show up. As she drifted to sleep, she could see his face in her mind, his eyes glowing gold, his white hair fanned behind him. She saw his grin and heard his voice. "You can be such a pain, you know that." She remembered his joking manner, and smiled.

OOO

The windshield wipers swooshed back and forth across the glass. Inuyasha pushed hard on the gas, praying that she was still there. He looked at the digital clock, the bright red numbers reading "11: 17". Damn.

He turned the corner and saw the familiar sign come into view. Pulling up beside the curb, he got out quickly and put some quarters into the meter. The rain pelted on his head and back, huge drops soaking his clothes. By the time he reached the entrance awning, he was drenched, his ears flat on his head. He shook himself a bit before pushing the door aside and stepping in. The bartender eyed him with amusement before his gaze traveled to a spot somewhere near the back of the room.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw what the man was looking at. Or rather, who. There she was, her dark head lying on the table, her eyes shut in sleep. Her hands lay in her lap, a napkin crumpled and wrinkled from hours of nervous twisting and tugging. A half full glass of water sat near her, the ice almost melted. He looked at her peaceful expression and felt like scum.

She'd waited for him. She'd sat here, even after Sango and Miroku left, waiting for his appearance. He saw how she shivered in the air-conditioned atmosphere, and immediately went to her, taking her in his arms, trying his best to give her his warmth. Only a second later did he remember how wet he was, but too late.

She began to murmur, snuggling deeper into his jacket. Her hands snaked around his waist, hugging him tight. He blushed deeply at her actions, but felt slightly happy about it as well.

And so they sat for some time. He was too ashamed to wake her. He felt immensely bad for making her wait. The only thing he could do was hold her and hope that he would be forgiven.

"Inu…yasha…" she said, smiling.

He returned her smile, a true one that he rarely showed.

She sat up, her gaze never leaving his. She took in his rain-drenched form, his tired eyes, and his matted hair. He looked like a lost puppy. It was almost funny. But she could not ignore how late he had been. And so, she asked the inevitable question.

"Why were you late?"

He groaned, leaning back to run a hand through his wet locks. "Traffic jam." He replied shortly. "I went as fast as I could!" he added defensively.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha! I was so worried! I thought you were hurt, or stabbed, or robbed, or…" She trailed off; the tears falling quietly down her face.

Suddenly, she launched herself at him, pounding her fists into his chest. "Don't scare me like that ever again! You hear me!" She wailed, barely sounding angry. Her punches stopped as soon as they came, and instead, she clung to him for dear life. "I thought I'd lost you." She whispered.

Inuyasha felt bad for causing her so much anxiety, but felt his heart beat faster at her words. She cared. She cared about him. Him. Inuyasha. He brought her chin up from its place on his chest. She looked at him, her anger all gone.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Kagome."

She sniffled and sat up, her grin unmistakable. "Yeah well, don't expect me to get so upset every time you're late for something." She said jokingly.

He grinned back. "I won't."

Kagome straightened her shoulders. Okay, Kagome, it's now or never. You have to tell him. She gulped once, nervous as ever.

"In-Inuyasha…" She began. Her cheeks flared at the thought of her next words. Could she do this?

He looked at her, noticing how uncomfortable she'd become. He grew confused. What was bothering her? Was it his fault?

"What is it?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

She looked away, instead focusing on a picture of dogs playing poker on the wall. "I just, well, I mean, ever since I met you at the club, well…when we danced…and then you laughed at my jokes, and you called me wench after I tugged on your ears, well…it was your smile, and then my heart…and we laughed…and your smile, oh your smile." She was rambling, and she knew it.

Clearing her throat and turning back to him, she said clearly, "Inuyasha, I love you. I always have." She smiled weakly, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had in her life.

Inuyasha felt like he could soar through the roof. His thoughts zeroed in on the three words. I love you. I love you. I love you! He couldn't believe it!

He stood up and backed away, unsure if it was a dream or not. "You mean it?" he asked, incredulously.

Kagome wasn't sure if his reaction was good or bad, but she replied truthfully, "Of course! Why would I lie about something like this?" She raised her voice slightly.

He grinned, his tooth flashing in the light. " Just checking." He said.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She jumped up from the chair and ran to him. She embraced him without a care in the world; her whole being was thrumming with love and joy. Love for him, her Inuyasha, and joy for herself. She inhaled his musky scent, loving everything about him.

A tickling breath by her ear made her come back to reality.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered.

To hear those words! Kagome couldn't suppress her happiness. She pulled back and looked at him, praying she hadn't misheard.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Keh! Of course." He replied.

He leaned forward, his nose mere inches from hers. She put her arms around his neck, loving how warm she felt with his sturdy arms around her waist. She looked into his golden eyes and saw the love deep inside. She would no longer keep him waiting. Never would he be late again. Moving forward, she brought her lips to his, and the kiss was eagerly returned.

AN: FLUFF to the MAX! Ha ha...Am I a sucker for romance or what! There's another dose of good ol' InuKag goodness. Now then, for my troubles, how bouta little review? It'll do ya good! sweat drop Just...tell me whatcha think, k?

&Niiroke&


End file.
